Four is a family
by SailorYue
Summary: Sequel to three's a Crowd, Venom realizes that Dan hasn't had the chance to kiss him. He wants to change that


Sequel to Three's a Crowd, you should read that first!

...

Things seemed to be going pretty well for all parties, given the chaos of the passing weeks since the collapse of the Life Foundation. It was nearly a month before everyone could just settle and have a break, which is what they were doing now. Dan and Anne had invited Eddie over for dinner, the invite including Eddie's permanent partner.

"So how have you both been doing?" Eddie asked, as they sat in the living room. They were getting ready to watch a movie, Anne was making popcorn in the kitchen.

"Oh, we're doing great, thanks for asking. What about you two? Hopefully Venom's no longer eating you from the inside?" Dan served Eddie some wine, giving him a wry smile.

Eddie snorted. "Nope, no more of that. We have a compromise to prevent that, most of which requires eating copious amounts of chocolate."

Dan nodded, taking a seat on the couch next to Eddie.

"Hey, I want to... WE wanted thank you again for being so quick to help V get to me. We owe our lives to you for that."

Dan waved him off. "It's nothing Eddie. We would have done anything to save you."

Eddie nodded before glancing off to the side. "Hey! That's not nice!"

Dan quirked his head. "What did he say?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "He called you a pussy because apparently 'done anything' didn't include eating the security guard who was trying to shoot you and Anne."

Dan shrugged his shoulder taking a sip of his drink. "Well I'm sorry. But I have moral values I was not really willing to give up if possible."

Eddie nodded and listened to something else his internal voice was telling him. " Yes V, I'm sure Dan knows you could have made him do whatever you wanted. I'm sure he's grateful you didn't."

Dan chuckled. Indeed the symbiote could have, considering how easily he was flung across the room when he just thought of trying to use the MRI. "Yes Venom, thank you for not forcing me to kill someone."

Eddie started to drink before sighing. "Look V, if you want to talk to him, come on out. I can't keep up this game of telephone... No, I know you're not using...it's a kids game! Just come on out?"

Dan watched in intrigue as a black mass seemed to pull out of Eddie's shoulder, it was ever shifting black goo that formed a face, white opalescent eyes and impossible rows of sharp teeth in a permanent grin.

"Good evening, Venom." Dan greeted the alien.

"Hello, Dr Dan." When Venom talked he seemed to use his teeth for sounds than anything, not quite forming words with lip sounds.

Dan reached out almost wanting to pet him, but stopped to ask, "May I?"

Venom nodded and Dan ran his hand over Venom's head. It looked like it should be cold and wet, but it was warm and dry, he was amazed at the feeling. Eddie seemed to react to his ministrations, giving a slight shiver.

"Are you ok Eddie?"

Eddie cleared his throat. "Yeah, just sensory feedback. Venom likes to share sensations sometimes."

Dan looked back at the creature. "That's very intriguing. So, what were you wanting to ask me?"

Venom narrowed his eyes just ever so.

"We think it is not fair."

Dan furrowed his brow. "What's not fair?"

"When we were in you, Annie got to get a kiss from us when we moved to her. Then when we moved from Annie to Eddie he got to get a kiss from us too. Eddie enjoyed the kiss very much, we could tell because-"

Venom was cut off by Eddie clamping his hand over his mouth. "Let's not get into too much detail on how much I liked the kiss V. " Dan noted the slight flush on Eddie's cheeks.

Venom's grin widened. "We are sure Annie enjoyed it but we did not have much time with her."

"Oh I definitely enjoyed the kiss. Tho at the time I wasn't sure WHO I was kissing." Anne entered with the bowl of popcorn.

"See? But you have not had the chance to kiss us Dan."

Dan was caught off guard. "I'm not sure... I follow..."

Eddie who was pointedly trying to not look at Dan, trying to remain focused on his wine glass. "He's asking if he can kiss you."

The statement definitely was not what Dan expected. He choked on his own drink, having a coughing fit that lasted a minute. Eddie helped out by patting him on the back.

"You don't have to agree, we won't..." Eddie started but Dan cut him off raising a hand.

"Is this something that YOU'RE ok with Eddie? Because you're just as important in this decision as I am."

Eddie nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Dan looked over to Anne to see if she was ok with this as well. She smiled from her seat and nodded. "They already talked it over with me. It wouldn't be fair to leave you out of the fun."

"Ok... So how do we do this then?" Dan asked, heart pounding with a slight bit of nervousness.

Eddie stood and looked around, as Venom slipped back into his body. "We should move this, we get pretty big." He pointed to the coffee table.

They moved it closer to the TV set, Eddie rolled his shoulders. "Ready?" Dan nodded.

He then shouted "Mask!" To which a disembodied voice replied with "COPY!"

Dan didn't understand what that was about, it was probably an inside joke between them. But he watched as Eddie suddenly grew nearly two feet and expanded in mass. He was now almost eight foot tall, and very muscular. Dan noted that there were white veins throughout his body, covering head to toe. The menacing milky eyes looked down at Dan, with an almost gleeful hunger; the grinning mouth full of dagger sharp teeth not helping. Dan never had the chance to admire his or Anne's forms, so he took his time to drink in Eddie's. He reached out to feel their arm, to see what it felt under his fingers, but hesitated.

"May I?" He gestured to their arm. Venom nodded and held it out so Dan could get a better look. He was impressed. The arm was pure muscle, chorded and strong, covered with more of the white veins. He ran his fingers over Venom's hand, they were definitely thicker than his own, each tipped with a sharp nail. Indeed a tool of destruction if they so wanted. "You are definitely impressive Venom."

"I'll say." Anne said from her position directly behind Venom. Dan looked over and saw she was admiring the view she had, And couldn't help but shake his head. "What? Nothing wrong witb enjoying a nice view."

Venom grinned at the compliments. "Thank you."

After Dan had his fun playing with their arm, Venom placed his hand on Dan's shoulder, to gently cup his cheek. He stopped suddenly, face forming as close to a frown as he could.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked softly.

"We...hurt you... " He grunted as if trying to struggle to find the right words. "I...hurt you. Tried to kill you. You are good...I...am sorry."

Dan had to process the words for a moment. Venom seemed to struggle with his apology. Then it hit him. Venom usually spoke in plural pronouns. The fact that here he used singular, meant that the apology came from him alone. He gently placed a hand over Venom's. "It's ok, Venom. You were understandably scared. I've been dealt worse by other unruly patients. I forgive you."

Venom seemed pleased at that. Dan wondered if Eddie had said something to him in their mind-space.

Venom went back to cupping him on the cheek, as he bent down to his face. Seconds before his lips met with Venom's Dan noticed the teeth suddenly vanish.

The kiss was nothing he'd ever experienced in his life. Venom's lips were soft yet firm; his tongue strong as it explored Dan's mouth. His tongue explored every part of his mouth, Dan finding it's texture not unpleasant. Dan seemed to get lost in the moment, as their lips pressed together. Dan felt that Venom still had teeth, but they were flat and dull instead of the sharp daggers. Dan enjoyed the passion of the moment, barely registering the tingling sensation in his neck. Suddenly three became one as he felt Venom and Eddie's minds brush against his own. He felt apprehension that was not his own, as well as something else he couldn't describe as a voice quietly called out DAN! Before pulling back. Suddenly he was back in his own mind, Venom's tongue no longer trying to taste every bit of him, but now it was Eddie's. The kiss lasted only a moment more before Dan and Eddie pulled apart, Eddie still cupping his cheek as he found his hands gripped on Eddie's shoulders.

They stood there for a moment, both seemingly out of breath, brown eyes looking into hazel blue, as their foreheads rested on each other.

"Wow." Was the only thing Eddie could say. Dan could concur. Eddie stepped back to get some space, rubbing at his neck. "That was a lot better than I had expected."

Dan cocked his head. "How so?"

"V's been teasing me with vague memories of Anne's of what it's like to kiss you. The asshole practically taunts me with it every so often." Eddie sounded almost irritated but he had a half grin on his face. The same cocky grin he would get when he got what he wanted during interviews. Dan couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"If you three are done making out, we have a movie to watch. Tho the popcorns pretty cold now." Anne said from the couch. Eddie went to sit on the nearby chair, before Anne yanked him down next to her so he ended up sitting in between her and Dan. "It's more comfortable here Eddie."

"Oh. Ok." Was the only thing Eddie could say.

As Anne reached for the remote, she gave the two of them a smile. "You know Eddie I think you really made Dan's evening just now."

Eddie looked between them, slight confusion on his face as he fiddled with his bracelets. "How so?"

"It's not every day you get a kiss from your crush." Anne gave Dan a devious smile. Dan felt his ears turn red.

"That's not fair Anne!" Dan covered his eyes with a laugh.

"Wait... crush?" Eddie sounded confused.

"Well Dan IS your biggest fan. I thought it would have been obvious." Anne poped a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth giving Dan a wink.

Dan shook his head. "I really do admire you Eddie. I loved watching how you would take down the bad guys on your show; how you looked out for the little guy. I save lives in the hospital, but you? You go out there and fight real battles. The ones that not everyone appreciates."

"Oh yeah?" Eddie flushed just a little, before looking distracted. "It's not that kind of crush V. It's a saying that means Dan likes me. A lot apparently. Yeah. It's a good thing." Eddie gave Dan a lopsided grin.

"The night you two met, Eddie, he would not stop talking about you. Asking me questions and everything. I was annoyed at first, but it helped me remember what I loved about you. It reminded me that tho you can be selfish and dumb, you've got a good heart. Your heart was in the right place, but you just never think." She ran her hand across Eddie's scalp. "I'm hoping Venom can be a good conscience for you."

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, catching Eddie off guard. Dan took the shot and kissed his other cheek.

"You both are welcome here anytime. We can't imagine a world without you." Dan gently squeezed Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie was a bit dumbfounded at the turn of events. To be frank, this was not how Dan imagined the evening going either but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
